


Dark Rubies

by Sharpey



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/F, F/M, Forced, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Girls Kissing, Mention Of Forced Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Scarification, Sharpecest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Tit Sucking, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucille has a change of mind and heart. Is it for the better or the worse? Only her and her dear brother know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Rubies

**Author's Note:**

> These three are my first OT3. Yeah I ship all of them together <33333 Woo-hoooo!!!
> 
> Slightly OOC Thomas? But I personally like the idea of himknowing how wrong the whole situation is, but not really caring and enjoying it.

~*~

I open my eyes slowly, blinking a few times. When I finally look around at my surroundings, I realize that I'm on a bed in an unfamiliar room. What happened?

 _Cold...dark...Thomas **with** Lucille..._  
  
  


I feel like a bucket of cold water is thrown on me.

_Oh. My. God._

I try moving only to feel restraints on my writs and ankles spreading my limbs apart.

_No, no, nononono! This isn't happening. This is a nightmare. I'll wake up soon..._

“Edith, wake up sweetheart.” I hear Lucille whisper in my ear.

I timidly open my eyes, which adjust to the dim lighting the surrounding candles provide. I feel the blood drain from my face as I gaze up at Lucille who is standing at the foot of the bed still in her nightgown.

“Why-why have you done this to me?” I ask on the brink of breaking down.

“My brother and I...have come to the conclusion that you will remain here with us. We'll never be separated again. It took some time for him to convince me to give you a chance, and I think you're quite delightful. A little living doll...” Her voice trails of as she stares at me with a hidden incentive.

“Lucille, please. This must stop! You and Thomas are unwell! You **both** need help!” I try to reason with her, knowing that I'm talking to someone whose mentally unstable. Possibly insane even.

“NO!!” She yells and walks closer to me. “No one else can know, they'd to terrible things to us. They'd kill him...” She inches closer to me.

Then she smiles.

A shiver goes up my spine as I feel her breathing on me.

“I-I could leave...I wouldn't tell anyone I swear.” I plea as I feel tears forming.

“You simply know too much now. It's too late for that. But, since he fancies you so...I think I can adapt with you being here with us. After all, you're funding his project, and we wouldn't want that to stop now would we?”

“N-no...” I gasp.

“Good.” She purrs as she reaches over to the night stand.

She picks up a thin, metal scalpel and brings it centimeters before my face. We both stare at it, I in petrified fear and her in hostility.

“Are you familiar with branding Edith?” Lucille asks as she runs her finger over the sharp blade.

“Wh-why would...”

_Fucking hell!_

”N-no! You can't!” I almost immediately understand what she means to do with the scalpel.

“Oh, I intend to. I wish you hear what you know.” She says as she puts the scalpel down beside me and starts unbuttoning the top of my nightgown.

I feel my chest constrict and my mind spin as I twist in the restraints.

“Please, please...please...” I start crying as I feel myself becoming weaker with every struggle. The poisoning subdues me to her whim.

“Shhh...this won't be so bad. You're not going to die anymore, so hush.”

_Oh, that’s comforting._

The next thing I feel is pain.

Sharp cuts of pain from my collar bone to between my breasts. I scream so loudly my voice almost immediately becomes hoarse, rendering me practically inaudible.

“Hold still now Edith.”

Lucille continues her task, the corners of her mouth turning up.

_Sick, sadistic, twisted, ruthless, malevolent...vicious...Lucille...Thomas..._

My vision darkens at the edges as I feel my blood dripping down onto the bed sheets.

~*~

I drift back to consciousness to the feeling being straddled.

_Just let me die..._

“Welcome back sweetie.” Lucille purrs.

My limbs are still tied firmly in place, I test to see of they've become loose at all. They have not. I briefly notice that the blood from before has been cleaned up and my chest has a dressing over it.

_What did she do to me? Oh right...the knife..._

“Try as you may, I've secured your restraints myself, they won't come undone anytime soon. You however...” She drifts off as if in a deep fantasy. “What do you think dear brother?”

_Thomas! Thomas..._

I lift my head to see Thomas standing near the far corner of the bed. His expression is blank as if he's in thought, but his eyes are locked with mine.

“Thomas, tell Lucille to stop this please! Please!” I cry out hoping that he'll listen.

He bites the inside of his cheek.

_He's nervous about something._

“Edith...Lucy and I have been talking. We think it would benefit us all if you stay here, with us.” He slowly walks up to the bed side. “You can fund my mining project, then we'll be able to fix the house once the mining becomes successful. Then, we can start a family of our own, isn't that what you wanted?” He says with a smile almost playing on his lips.

“Not like t-this...” I'm fighting the tears and it feels like something is wrapping around my lungs.

“Shh-shh...” Lucille coos as she strokes the side of my face. “Don't fret dear, you'll feel better soon.” She reaches behind her and pull at the hem of my nightgown, starting to pull it up my legs.

“NO! Stop, this is unethical!” I scream and twist under her.

_Is that my voice? I sound like I'm dying._

She pushes the skirt of my gown above my hips, exposing my mound of dark blonde curls. I feel mortified knowing that this is the first time that I've been exposed like this to anyone. I remember during my first time with Thomas, I kept my dress on. This feels more wrong as Thomas and Lucille are siblings, forcing such activities onto me more Lucille than Thomas. I tense up again, feeling Lucille's hand tracing my stomach, then down...lower.

“Ah...Edith, are you enjoying this?” She asks as she presses her fingers against my most intimate area.

“NO! Never!”

“Then explain this.” She withdraws her hand and shows her fingers, which are covered in my unwanted arousal.

“I-I...don't...” Words fail me.

“Perhaps her body has a mind of it's own.” Thomas observes.

“Perhaps...” Lucille echos. “You seem to be enjoying this, brother.”

Indeed he is. Whether he denies it or not the evidence of Thomas's arousal is blatantly obvious.

“Do you want her?” Lucille asks with a smirk. “Like you want me?”

He nods, almost looking guilty.

_No...Thomas..._

“Then come here.” She beckons him.

He slowly crawls onto the bed near my legs and meets Lucille. She lovingly cups his face and presses her lips to his. I can't bear to watch and I clench my eyes shut, turning away.

“Ah-ah Edith.” Lucille chastises, as I feel her pinch something sensitive between my legs.

“Ow! Stop!” I cry out and pull at the restraints again.

“Get used to it sweetie, you'll be experiencing this soon as well.”

“No! That's assault!”

_Rape even, if it goes **that** far._

“Thomas, your wife seems restless. Perhaps there's something that can help her?” Lucille coos as she strokes his hair, and her other hand goes lower...

Thomas reaches one hand between my legs and starts fondling my pubic hair.

“N-no s-stop! Thomas please...oh god this is so wrong.” I turn my head away and let the tears fall.

_I told myself I wouldn't cry. I can't help it now._

“I don't think Edith likes this Lucy...” Thomas says as his fingers drift a tad lower over my sensitive nub and gently rubs it in circles.

I bite the inside of my mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping my mouth. My toes curl unconsciously.

“That's because she doesn't know what she wants, but her body does. See how her nipples are perking like mine do? That means her body is responding to your touches. Give her more brother, I'm right here. Touch her like you've touched me so many times.” She hums while watching me with lidded eyes.

I feel bile rising in my throat.

They've been like this for a long time...oh god, they must have copulated at some point while I was asleep here.

“Kiss her Thomas, make her feel good.”

Thomas growls in reply and crawl over me, his face dripping with uncontrollable lust. I press my lips together and turn away only to have him grab my jaw and pull me back. His lips cover mine, sucking, and biting.

“Edith, give in darling. There's no way you're going to escape us now.” Lucille purrs as she lays next to me, watching her brother intently. “Open up for your husband.” She says as she pinches my nipple causing me to gasp.

Thomas shoves his tongue in my mouth, and I feel my lungs tighten again. Once his lips leave mine I'm breathing heavily and his mouth descends to suck on my nipple. I hear Lucille moan quietly from beside me. One of her hands is palming her breast through her gown and the other is buried in the skirt between her legs. Her eyes are fixed upon Thomas's mouth, and I gag when I realize what she's doing under her skirt. I tense when I feel Thomas's manhood against my belly.

_It felt so good before...it was going to be perfect..._

I start tearing up again wishing time could turn back somehow. I try to remember the pleasure I felt that night at the post office...I tense up when I feel him against my entrance. As he pushes his hips forward, my mind drifts my senses abandon me and I feel like I'm drifting away. Yet he's moving inside me steady, and his mouth is on my breast again suckling like a babe.

“How does she feel brother?” Lucille asks as she strokes my forehead.

“So, tight and warm...” Thomas grunts.

“How did it feel when you laid with her the first time, when took her innocence?”

“Breathtaking...”

“Did you like it as much as when you took my innocence for the first time?”

“Yes...ahh...fuck yes. Your cunts are both as pleasing. Ahh...” He moans huskily as I feel Lucille's fingers glide down my stomach.

The euphoric feeling escalates when she rubs my nub at a steady pace along with Thomas's hip movements. I gasp and writhe underneath him feeling the pleasure amounting more and more.

“That's it Edith, let go. Imagine how it will feel for my brother to fuck you, while you're swollen with his child. I knew that feeling once, but unlike that thing your baby will be more healthy. A true Sharpe, and we'll all care for it.”

“I can't do that to an innocent baby...” I moan and cry at the same time, squeezing Thomas inside me. He groans and arches his back as I feel him empty himself inside me. White stars flash at the edges of my vision as my back arches towards him.

“You don't have a choice in the matter little one.” She sneers as she rips the bandage on my chest off showing a bloody scabbed carving in my skin. Upon lifting my head and looking down I make out the details of the Sharpe's family crest embedded within my skin.

“You belong to us now.”

~*~


End file.
